This invention relates generally to the repair of tires and deals more particularly with a device for repairing tires by vulcanizing a repair plug in the damaged area of the tire.
Although various types of devices have been proposed for use in repairing damaged tires, none of them have been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,158 to Herman et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,779 to Miller are characterized by undue complexity which results in high costs and unreliability. Due in large part to the irregular and varying surface contours of tires, it is difficult to maintain the area undergoing repair under continuous and constant pressure during vulcanization. As a consequence, improper pressure is applied and the tire is not effectively repaired.
The present invention has, as its primary object, the provision of an improved tire repair device having a pressure pad which readily conforms to the varying surface contours of the tire and which effectively prevents the escape of uncured repair material during vulcanization.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tire repair device of the character described which applies continuous and constant pressure to the area of the tire undergoing repair.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tire repair device of the character described which effects proper heating of the area of the tire undergoing repair.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a tire repair device of the character described which may be applied to any portion of the tire sidewalls, shoulder or tread area.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tire repair device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and use and which accommodates tires having various sizes and styles.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto will appear in the course of the following description.